kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build
https://mobile.twitter.com/Toei_films/status/915169569068662784/video/1 is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, and the second and final installment of the Heisei Generations series. The film will premiere in Japanese theaters on December 9, 2017. http://natalie.mu/eiga/news/244275 Synopsis to be added Plothttps://imgsa.baidu.com/forum/pic/item/6e5f682762d0f7036011e38c03fa513d2797c588.jpg The story starts after the battle of Ex-Aid and Para-Dx against Build in the previous movie. Build has had collect the essence of Ex-Aid in the battle, but the battle seems to be a dream of Sento. Although no clue for the battle to be real, Misora has made two new Fullbottles. When Sento arrived a place that was witnessed Smash, he indeed found a group of Nebula Bugster, a mutation of the Bugster Virus. In the battle between Build and Nebula Bugster, Ryuga was blown to another world without the Sky Wall. And, Emu and The Game Riders appeared in front of Ryuga in the alternate reality. The world of Build and the world of Ex-Aid, with the Legend Riders who has experienced with the battles in the two worlds will stand up! Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Build: TBA *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: For ''Ex-Aid, it takes place after Build's cameo in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: TBA. *Kamen Rider Gaim: After the events of the previous Heisei Generations movie. *Kamen Rider Fourze: As Gentaro is shown to be a teacher, this places the film either in the same time period or after the events of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum (from then-future Gentaro's point of view). *''Kamen Rider OOO: TBA, as Ankh is shown to be revived, though the circumstances of his return are as of yet unknown at this time. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allieshttps://imgsa.baidu.com/forum/pic/item/a75a66224f4a20a4af9351979b529822730ed09a.jpg *Ryuga Banjyou *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Parado *Asuna Karino *Nico Saiba *Onari Yamanouchi *JK *Chuta Ohsugi *Ankh Villains Faust *Gentoku Himuro Bugster *Nebula Bugster Horoscopes *Scorpion Zodiarts *Cancer Zodiarts *Leo Zodiarts *Virgo Zodiarts Greeed *Uva *Kazari *Gamel *Mezool Others *''to be added Cast ;Build cast * : * : ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Returning cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : *?: Suit Actors *''to be added'' Form Changes and Collectibles Used Full Bottles *'Bottle Used:' **Organic: Rabbit, Taka, Lion (in Build Phone) **Inorganic: Tank, Gatling *'Form Used:' **RabbitTank, HawkGatling Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Bakusou Bike (in Kimewaza Slot Holder) **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bakusou Bike **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Sakura Hurricane *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Sakura Hurricane Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - **Cross - **Triangle - **Square - *'States Used:' **Base States Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo Other Form Changes *''to be added'' Theme song *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This film marks the return of: **Eiji Hino, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. **Ankh, since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. **Gentaro Kisaragi, since . **Kouta Kazuraba, since [[Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 1|the first set of Gaim Gaiden]]. ***Of note, actor Gaku Sano returns to play Kouta this time, as Gaim's appearance in the previous Heisei Generations movie was only filled up by recycled voice clips following Gaku being unavailable at the time for filming. **In addition, with Shunya Shiraishi and Ryoma Takeuchi's return in [[Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders|previous Heisei Generations]] plus Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda's reunion in the promotion of Futo Detective, all of the Heisei Kamen Rider phase 2 protagonist actors have made a "return" before the Heisei period ended. ***Additionally, from W'' to ''Ghost, the original actors who played the main Rider in Movie War films have appeared at least three times. ****Both Renn Kiriyama and Masaki Suda first appeared in Movie War 2010 and their third would be Movie War Mega Max ****Shu Watanabe first appeared in Movie War Core and his third would be Movie War Ultimatum. However, due to his character's appearance in this film, he is the first actor to reprise his role for more than three Movie War films. ****Sota Fukushi first appeared in Movie War Mega Max and his third will be this film. ****Shunya Shiraishi first appeared in Movie War Ultimatum and this third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Gaku Sano first appeared in Sengoku Movie Battle and his third will be this film. ****Ryoma Takeuchi first appeared in Movie War Full Throttle and his third would be Kamen Rider Heisei Generations. ****Shun Nishime first appeared in Super Movie War Genesis and his third will be this film. *Following its immediate predecessor, this is the second Heisei Generation movie with "with Legend Riders" in its title. *Although the film catchphrase is "The last chapter of Heisei Rider", the 2018 Winter Movie War is actually the accurate last Heisei Kamen Rider movie. *This is the first Movie War to have: **Two writers writing the movie. Unlike the early Movie War films where each writers wrote one portion of the film and the Movie War, this is the first to have both writers writing the entire film. **The main Rider's allies that appeared in the past series makes a return in this film. As a result, this film features the most returning characters of the past series that are not in the current two series. **The Legend Riders in this film to have original actors reprising their role without have substitute voice actors filling the role or using voice recording from the actor's previous work such as on television series or movies. ***''Movie War 2010'' features several original Riders and all the main A.R. world Riders. Only the original version of Blade is voiced by his original actor, while the A.R. version of Faiz is voiced by replacement. ***''Movie War Mega Max'' features the Seven Legendary Riders and Kamen Rider Double, but the former were voiced replacement instead. ***''Movie War Ultimatum'' features Double, Accel, OOO, and Birth, however only OOO is voice by his original actor. ***''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations'' features Wizard, Gaim, and Drive. Out of the three, Gaim is the only Rider that does not have his actor return, but reuses phrases that was use in his related materials. *The teaser poster only featured three Legend Riders' silhouette, instead of four. Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies